They are Not a hero
by shuramahaken
Summary: Heroes. they are a young girl that was given power by the gods to serve them and protect humanity. a sacrifice for the greater good. humans in the era of God lives by sacrificing these children until one day a demon wake up and said "Gods is a Pedophile and i will kill them for it" Male OC, and other canon male character, No Romance, will start from WaSuYu, YuYuYu, then YuYuYui
1. Ch 1 The Remnant of the past

A Hero is someone who is willing to fight for someone else

A Hero is someone who is willing to fight for their homeland. No matter what the cost

A Hero is someone who is ready to hold the burden of other people's life on their shoulder

A Hero is someone who is willing and ready to offer their mind and body to the gods for the greater good.

The year is 298 Era of the Gods. Washio Sumi is sitting by the pool. Her body is wet by the water she pour on herself every morning. It's part of her training to become Yamato Nadeshiko. The birds are chirping happily as a breeze morning wind greet them on top of a pinus tree. A peaceful day.

"Sumi-sama, it's breakfast time." A maid in a suit told her as she gave her a white towel. Her voice is as neutral as usual.

"ah, yes." Sumi get up and grab that towel, "I will be there in a second." She said as she dried herself. Her long black hair is glistering under the morning light. Truly a Yamato Nadeshiko.

Her house is…big. Far bigger than a normal house. Her parents or rather her family, Washio Family, is held in a high esteem by the Taisha, her parents even have a small business aside from their works as member of Taisha. So it is not an exaggeration to call her house is a mansion. The mansion is 2 floored building with more than 12 room. It has its own front yard that can easily house several car. A backyard with small pool that she just used for her morning training.

As she arrive in the dining room she see that her parents is already there. She sits in the opposide side from them

"Good morning otou-sama, oka-sama" she chirped happily. Other than for breakfast, her parents is rarely home to eat together.

"Good morning, Sumi." Replied her father. He is a big man with a white hair. An aura of a respect surround him.

"Ara, Good morning Sumi" beside him is her mother. Alongside her father they must be around 40 years old or so. "do you have training again today ?" asked her mother.

"Ah yes. We have to meet at the training facility at 3 this evening." Sumi explained. "but, I'm kinda nervous. It's been a month since we start our training but its not really progresing."

"Sumi, performing your duty to Shinju-sama is not easy. There is a reason why shinju-sama choose you to carry out his means. As a member of taisha and as a member of Washio family. We have to do this. Your mother and I will always support you. But still if you feel overwhelmed feel free to talk to us. We will work something out."

Works as Taisha's priestess is not easy. Some people would think that as a priestess their job would be praying, meditating, clean the temple, or something along that line. However as Aki's job as a priestess is not as easy. She also need to train and support the protector of humanity. And the pressure from her peers and superior only made it worse. She know that this duty is of extreme importance to Taisha and by extension to humanity. But still. Is it okay to entrust this duty to a bunch of kids that is still in 6th grade? She know that only a pure maiden, and only a select few of them, is able to access the power of the divine. But why is it always a young girl that have to be the chosen?

Minowa Gin is tired. No. Minowa Gin is exhausted. Who knows that despite her cool aura and beauty aki-sensei is actually a very **VERY** strict trainer. Not that she mind. She know that the training is going to be hard. They are training to protect the world after all. Beside her. Washio-san is panting hard. She thought that using bow and arrow is less tiring then using dual axe the size of a chair. But it looks like the drawback of said bow is so massive that even an adult will have difficulties to pull the string. As expected from the weapons of the gods

What surprise Gin is sonoko-san. Even though she uses a spear almost twice as tall as herself, sonoko-san is the only one still standing. As expected from one of the Taisha's most prestigious family.

"that's it for today's training. Even though there is some places that can be improved. One, minowa-san," Gin tensed. "Out of all three of you, you have the strongest body and explosive force. However, you lack technique. As this team vanguard you are not expected to have a lot of it. But still, your rash movement could be a hindrance to your teammate." Scold aki-sensei.

Hearing "advice" from her teacher she only let out a simple 'yes'. She knows what her teacher is true but still it's hard to move around if your weapon is an AXE. That is TWICE your size, an there is TWO of them. Buy alas she can only nod as what her teacher was saying is true. If she didn't master the twin axe she will hinder her other teammates.

"Next is Washio-san." Aki-sensei look at sumi "out of 20 shot you hit 17 target, 1 near hit, and 2 miss. That is excellent." Hearing the praise of her teacher sumi let out a small smile "however-"her smile droped "the time you take between each shot is too long. In battle a 1 second difference can mean live and death. Please be aware of that."

"Yes. Thank you sensei" in her mind Sumi is renewing her spirit. As one of the heroes that protect her beloved country she cannot let such mistake hinder her. 'I will have to train more'.

"Last is Nogi-san." No response.

Apparently Nogi-san has fallen asleep.

"Nogi-san, wake up, its rude to fall asleep while someone is talking" said Sumi as she nudges Sonoko.

"Ah. Mom where are we?" asked Sonoko. Still half asleep.

"We are at Tasihas's training ground. And I'm not your mother"

"As always you are very rock huh, Nogi-san" added Gin.

"Please don't fall asleep while we are training Nogi-san" scold Aki-sensei. By her voice looks like she's irritated.

"sorry sensei" said Sonoko rather sheepishly.

"Ahem. As I was saying. Nogi-san you are this team forward, your weapon is the most versatile. That means you can either help minowa-san with offence, stay back and defend Washio-san. Or you can support both of them by alternating between offence and defence. Because of that your training will be significantly harder as you have to train on both your defence and offence. However. Based on the result of today's training I must say you have exceeded my expectation. Good job"

Hearing her teacher praise Sonoko smiled. "Yes, thank you very much sensei" she may not look like it but Sonoko actually put a lot of hard work to her training. It is after all her duty as one of the Nogi Family

"Everyone listen." Said Aki-sensei putting the attention on her again. "You three are our hope for the survival of humanity. Shinju-sama, the divine god that protect us, have chosen the three of you to uphold the duty of heroes. The battle ahead will be hard. One plus one plus one instead of three we must turn them into ten. We trust in you girls. Please protect Shinju-sama and the world" and with that their training today ends here.

While our heroes just finish their training. In one of the secret underground facilities built by taisha. The facilities is styled as a temple of some sort. In it is a stone pillar. Said object is decorated with a lot of Ofuda. Slowly but steadily a crack has been formed on it for years. But for the past couple of days the crack has been widening at an alarming rate. Some priest has been stationed there to oversee the artefact.

As the sun goes down the crack has widening and widening. The priests that stationed there is worried that the pillar will break soon. So, they call their supervisor. The archpriest himself. Hearing the news, the archpriest knew that the time has come. He asked Miyoshi Harunobu, also known as the keeper, to bring him the 'holy sword'.

When the archpriest arrive at the cave alongside Harunobu. The situation is… calm. Too calm. They go in to the temple to see the condition of the pillar. And as they feared the pillar is at the brink of breaking. As they get close into the pillar. The 'holy sword' has been emitting some kind of aura. As if it want to be unsheathed.

After reaching two meter from the pillars they stopped. The aura that the 'holy sword' emitting is so powerful that they can feel the heat from the blade's cloth.

Harunobu open the wrapped sword. On his hand is a weapon that was used by Nogi Wakaba the saviour of mankind and the first hero. The sword is called Ikutachi. It's a 'holy sword' that has been used to defeat countless vertex and saved thousands of lives.

As the sword is unsheathed the crack on the pillar is getting bigger and wider until.

BOOM. It breaks with an explosion. The shockwave is strong enough that it throw them into the wall droping the sword.

In place of the pillar is a man. No. a Boy. Not older than 12 or something. His body is full of scars. His tight aye is flashing some kind of blue flare.

noticing the sword in the floor. The boy start to smile. "I see that you have taken care of my weapon. Thank you." said the boy.

As he grab the handle. The sword start to change colour. Its edge is now black and red lining began to appear along the hilt. It looks nothing like the Ikutachi that the great hero Nogi Wakaba used. The boy turn his attention to the two priest and grin.

He walks towards them with the sword in his hand.

Harunobu start to sweat from fear. It's not like the boy in front of him is physically scary. More like the presence he emit is… sharp. like when you see knife that has been sharpened and you know instantly that you will bleed just by touching it's edge. The flare on his right eye is not helping either.

Harunobu see to his left. The archpriest has started to pray to shinju-sama he know from his voice that the archpriest is desperate for help from their great god.

as harunobu too start praying to shinju-sama. The boy stop and point his blade at him. What he said next woll change his faith to the gods forever

"The gods is paedophiles and I will kill them for that."

 **Authors Note**

Greetings everyone. My name is shuramahaken.

This is my first attempt at writing story. So… what do you think ?

I'm sure there is a lot of mistake be it grammatical or anything else. so if you spot anything like that could you please tell me? I will fix that mistake ASAP

So anyway. This story will revolve around our favourite hero club. I will start with the beginning of WaSuYu then make my way toward YuYuYu, YuYuYu 2nd season, then YuYuYui.

As you noticed there is a boy in this story. Mainly one OC and 2 other relative of the heroes that do exist in the canon but doesn't really make and appearance in the anime, game, or light novel.

Regarding romance. This story will NOT really have romance in it. Maybe some SonokoxSumi or YuunaxTougou or any other mainstream pairing. I still don't know if I could add the boys to this equation or not. Any ideas ?

Anyway that's it from me.

All suggestion, question, critic, flame, advice, ideas, are welcome.

See you later and take of yourselves


	2. Ch 2 Meet the Demon

Harunobu was mistaken. The first impression he had when he first met with 'the boy in the pillar' was somewhere along the line of 'A demon that can kill even god'. But apparently said 'demon' was actually quite friendly.

"Then what is the different between your country governing systems with that of a theocracy?"

And he's pretty smart too.

"Well you see, in japan the country is still ruled by president who is elected every 5 years. However Taisha role here is not to 'govern' over these people but rather to 'guide' the government and by extension the people toward a life that is peaceful and prosperous by showing them the teaching of Shinju-sama." Explained Harunobu tiredly. It's 7 in the morning he's been answering this boy question for 8 hours now.

"I see" the boy put his hand on his chin "despite us being in the age of gods some aspect of humanity's culture have survived. I thought that if these freaking lolicon rule over the world they would ask something like a virgin every 2 years, or someone's heart for a sacrificial ritual or something." Said the boy. "Not that it change anything tough I still will kill them all." Add the boy. A dangerous gleam flashes in his ayes for a second.

"Hey. Now it's my turn. Can I ask a few question please? I really want to go home." Harunobu has been tasked by the arch priest (who's probably too afraid to go face to face with the boy) to become the boy's 'observer' he is to observe and report any action that this boy do. He too is tasked about finding out as much information as possible from the boy. 'Oh Shinju-sama please help this lost follower of yours'. Prays Harunobu in his heart.

"Yeah sure, I have been asking you about this world for the past seven hours after all." 'Eight hours' argue Harunobu. Mentally

"Right, okay. Can you tell me about your name please?" asked Harunobu

"My name is Hasan sabah Al-Farisi, from Nusantara Island, Imari kingdom. Call me hasan, or sabah, or al-farisi. I don't mind whichever it is" said the boy who is now called… Al-farisi?

Harunobu mentally groan. He never heard that country's name before. This is going to be a long conversation.

"And why are you trapped in that stone pillar?"

"I don't know" said Al-farisi casually while shrugging his shoulder. "The last thing I remember was the fight at the Haha valley. Other than that I forgot"

"Fight, what fight? Are you in war with other country?" while he is writing on his notepad.

"Not other country-" Al-farisi said. "-the gods" he said as his demeanour change drastically. "The very same being that you currently worship. That is what WE fighting against" add the boy with emphasis on the 'we' part.

"By 'we' you mean…"

"Humans" cut the boy. "We humans are fighting against gods"

Maybe it was his imagination but Harunobu could swear he can see the hate in his eyes when the word 'gods' was said,

"Let me tell you a story. About MY time," at this time Harunobu still doesn't realise that what he is going to hear is a secret that gods try to make people forget.

As usual Sumi is by the pool. Doing her morning ritual. 'I still got time before breakfast. Maybe I will meditate for a while.'

As Yamato Nadeshiko her mind and body must always be at their peak condition. While he train her body by practicing Kyudou and hero's training. She usually train her mind by meditating like this. Even so her parents still don't understand why she is so obsessed with being a yamato nadeshiko.

Even though she said she is going to meditate her mind cannot focus at all. She's still thinking about what her sensei said yesterday. Her shooting is still too slow. Of course she can shoot faster but her accuracy will dropped significantly. She has to train harder. For this country. For HER country.

Not long the maid has come to call her for breakfast.

For Nogi Sonoko school time is one of her favourite time of the day. She can talked with her friends play, sleep and write without the maid from her house disturbing her. Yes, Nogi Sonoko likes school.

By the time she arrived at school it was 7.30 she see that the class is still empty not that she mind. She could fill the time with some sleep.

One by one the other student start fill the room. The class that was quite a few minutes ago start bustling with activities. Some is chatting with their friend, another one is doing their homework etc.

"Good morning" said Sumi. Hearing her friend voice Sonoko open her ayes a little.

Washio Sumi. A classmate and fellow hero. She always have a cool and serious aura surrounding her, as fellow hero Sonoko has a great respect on her. She wish she can get closer to her

"Good morning Washio-san" greet Sonoko.

"Good morning Nogi-san. Sleeping before the homeroom again?" asked Sumi.

"hehehe. You know what they say. If you eat well and sleep well you will grow into a big kid. In the future I want to be 3 meters high."

"No. that's impossible. Nogi-san" said Sumi with a deadpan expression.

Not long after their conversation

The teacher arrive. "Good morning everyone". Said the teacher

"Good morning Aki-sensei."

You might be wondering what Aki-sensei is doing here. Well the truth is, as one of her duty to support and train the heroes. She has been given the position as the homeroom teacher at the class where the heroes is studying.

As she's about to start the homeroom. A girl is running to the classroom.

"WAIT"

The girl turn on her heel and make an abrupt stop. Then she release a relived sigh.

"Save"

"No you're not. You're late. Minowa Gin-san" scold Aki-sensei softly as she lightly hit her head with her attendance book.

Seeing the act of their friend the class turn into a laughter for a while. Even Sonoko herself let out a small chuckle "as always huh? Minowa-san" she said.

After the whole shenanigan Aki-sensei asked the student that is on praying duty this morning to lead the Morning Prayer.

"Yes" responded Sumi. "Rise" everyone stand "bow" following Sumi's lead everyone bow to the teacher. After that they turned to a small temple located at the back corner of class then they said their prayer while bowing to the temple.

"It's thanks to Shinju-sama that we are here today." Said all of them

"Give thanks to shinju-sama" after they bow again to the temple they are going to sit down but…

Washio Sumi notice that none of her classmate are sited. In fact none of them are moving. Not even Aki-sensei. The only people that can move is Minowa Gin, Nogi Sonoko and her. The heroes.

"This is…" not long the sound of bells was heard at the distance. From the direction of the great bridge.

The three of them know. This is their signal for battle. The time to fulfil their duty.

The Vertex has Arrive.

Harunobu is conflicted. He is trying to decide whether or not the boy is tricking him. After all what the boy had told him about his time is outrageous.

The boy had told him that his time was called the age of chaos. A time where the gods fought each other for an absolute control over the world. The god of storm create a raging Typhoon that destroys hectares of jungle, god of sun throwing a miniature sun toward his enemy. Destroying the landscape in its process, god of iron creating golem made from the strongest metal to fight his battle. While god of sword summon an uncountable blade on the sky and rained his enemy with it.

In an age where god wreak havoc and magical beings ravage the land. Some human stand up to arms and face the supernatural beings. They are called Yaksha or Demon. A biologically enhanced human specially trained to kill the divine.

In his time there is also some kind of 'science' called art of sealing (fuuinjutsu) and alchemy (renkinjutsu) these two are their weapon against the divine. And they're working really well.

With the rise of the demon the gods, threatened by their presence, put aside their fighting and join forces to fight the human. This marks the beginning of this world first world war.

Al-farisi told him that he is in fact one of the demon that fight against the gods. And has kill some of them.

Harunobu do not want to believe what he just heard. After all a human killing a god is an impossible feat. Human cannot even 'see' god's form. let alone kill it. But still other evidence suggest the opposite.

The Holy sword that was used by the great hero Nogi Wakaba, Ikutachi. That sword has been used to hurt gods in more than one occasion. If said sword is accepting this man as its user then what he said maybe just true.

"Hey I have a question" said Al-farisi.

"What is it?"

"Who is using my sword while I was trapped in that stone? There is some foreign energy in this sword and its ruining the sealing array that I have infused with the blade." Said Al-farisi as he inspecting the blade's black edge.

Hearing the word 'my sword' Harunobu cannot help but feel insulted. "That sword was to the great hero Nogi Wakaba's not yours. Even though that sword accept you as its wielder that doesn't mean it's yours." Said Harunobu rather irritated

"That is where you are wrong Follower of the great tree" the tone Al-farisi's used has changed. There is a hint of anger in it. It also sounds colder and…deathlier.

"This is MY sword. I am the one who created it." He throw the sword in the air and catch it by its handle and point it at Harunobu "Do you noticed the colour of the blade has changed? The sword you called 'ikutachi' is nothing but a hijacked version of this blade. Hijacked so it's usable by the servant of the gods to fight on their behalf.

This is the real form of this sword. Dokutou Mekki. A sword I created solely for killing gods." Declared Al-farisi the blade now emitting a black smoke-like substance.

Harunobu groaned. "Give me a break. Just a few hours ago you came out of a pillar looking like a demon and declare that you will kill the gods, then you told me that you came from an age where gods fight each other and the humans had to take arms to fight for survival, and now you claimed that the sword that our great hero used was a hijacked form of YOUR sword. Give me a break." Harunobu massage his temple. It's too much of information to swallow.

While Harunobu is distracted Al-farisi felt something. It felt like a small gust of wind. Not a literal wind. It felt like something just lightly brush against your skin. His expression changed. He know this feeling. He know this atmosphere. And he loathe it. Al-farisi close his eyes. Trying to focus on his 6th sense.

Then he smiled. No, he grinned. 'How convenient' he thought.

"Well looks like you don't believe me. So why don't I just show you?" he said as he stand up.

"What?" before he said anything else. Al-farisi rip a few papers from his notebook and start writing something with his pen. "Hey!"

Ignoring his protest Al-farisi start to draw some lines in his paper. A circle surrounded by some of rune-like letter. He added a couple of vertical line and a small Kanji-like letter at the bottom left corner of the paper.

"It should be enough." he mumbled under his breath. Without warning he pull Harunobu to his side, lift up his shirt and slap that paper on his back

Surprised by his action Harunobu let out a small cry. "What the hell?" he said before suddenly he felt like his something warm just shroud his entire body

Looking at his body, Harunobu could see some kind of a faint white glow is surrounding his entire being. It felt… warm. It feels like you are wearing an invisible, weightless jacket. Strangely it doesn't feel uncomfortable. In fact it feels nice.

"What is this?" asked Harunobu.

"An interference seal. It disrupt any outside divine power that try to affect you"

Before Harunobu could ask anything else. Suddenly everything turn quiet. "What? What happen?" Harunobu start to feel uneasy. He goes to the window and open it. He see a bird freeze mid-flight. A falling leaves that is stuck in the air. Not moving at all. People that is taking walk suddenly stopped in their track.

It's as if the time itself has been stopped,

And suddenly he hear a sound. A sound of wind bells clinking at the distance getting louder and louder. The sound is coming from the great bridge.

Now. Harunobu is not a high ranking priest in Taisha. But, as the keeper of the holy sword he had been debriefed by Taisha regarding some secret that they usually don't let a normal priest know. One of them is regarding the Vertex.

Harunobu start to panic.

"Let's go" Said al-farisi. He put his hand on Harunobu's shoulder and suddenly they are at the underground temple from last night. Harunobu is speechless.

"Close your mouth. The enemy will come soon. Help me gather these seal."

Still trying to process what just happened harunobu absent mindedly gather the seal they used on the stone pillar that contain him.

While Harunobu is gathering the Ofuda al-farisi takes out his sword and slice his right hands palm. The blood start flowing from the wound. But instead of stopping the blood, he use it to draw a circle on the ground.

The circle is 3 meter in diameter. Inside the circle he draw a hexagon with each corner point of the hexagon is touching the circle. Then he proceed to fill the circle with a lot of strange looking writing.

Finished with collecting the Ofuda. Harunobu give the seals to al-farisi.

"What are you going to do now?" he ask.

"I tell you that I will show you that I have been telling the truth right? Since, conveniently, those gods decided to attack us now so I think 'why don't I show him that I have been telling the truth by killing a god' "

Harunobu's face turned white as he panicked once again. "Wait, waitwaitwait, WAIT. Are you crazy? I CAN NOT FIGHT A GOD. I AM HUMAN AND NOT A HERO!" he yelled.

"Who said that YOU will FIGHT the god? I said I will show you that I will KILL the god." Al-farisi's hand is still working on the Circle. The Ofuda has been placed with a strange pattern inside the circle.

"This should be enough. Step aside" he warned.

Al-farisi clapped his hand in front of his chest. Then slam both of his hand to one edge of the Hexagon.

Suddenly a trickle of electricity is form. The trickle is getting stronger and stronger until it turns into a full blown arch of lightning. Seeing this Harunobu take A LOT of step backs.

"WHAT THE FUCK" he scream. This is too much.

After the electricity has been subsided the ofuda has been burned into ash. What remain is 5 piece of papers?

"Here take this. Put one on your shirt, one on your body, and one on your pants." He instructed.

Harunobu follow his instruction. Albeit reluctantly. As he put the seal Al-farisi tap the seal and then the seals glow with a faint blue light and the writing on it disappear.

"It's a reinforcement seal. It keep the shape of an object. Make it harder for it to change shape strengthen it so the object will be harder to break." He explain "and take this one too." Al-farisi throw him another seal. "Hold that and don't let it go. That is YOUR lifeline in case things goes out of hand" he warned him with a serious look.

Harunobu hold into that seal as if his life is depend on it. It might be is.

"Good everything is perfect, come into the circle" Harunobu obliged

"All right here we go" al-farisi slam his hand into the circle and with a flash of lightning, they disappear.

When Harunobu open his eyes. He is in the world of tree's root. The sky is as black as night. Even though it is supposed to be morning right now. In the distances he can see a bridge made out of tree. Near the bridge there is an explosion. "Heroes" muttered Harunobu under his breath.

Beside him. Al-farisi is having a different thought. He know that the moment the time has stopped some kind of divine power has been used. When he used his 6th sense, a reality marble quickly throw of his clairvoyance. Judging by the speed of the reality marble manifestation, Reality alteration, and how his clairvoyance has been foiled. He estimated that the god who use the reality marble is at least as strong as a Major God. But he is wrong.

Using his 6th sense he scanned the area. Near the bridge there is 1 star cluster. Against it, is 3 Being with a very strong divine power. Judging by their aura, this must be what Harunobu called 'Heroes'.

He turned his sense into the direction where the divine power is most concentrated.

"So that is the great tree" he whispered at himself. 'It feels underwhelming' he thought.

"Hey Harunobu, you okay?" yelled al-farisi.

Hearing the boy's sound Harunobu set his full attention to him. "What is it?" he answered.

Without warning his body suddenly floated. Surprised by his sudden situation Harunobu let out a frightened shriek.

"We will help those 'hero'" said al-farisi floating beside him.

And with that both of them fly towards the heroes at an amazing speed. Followed by a scream that sound like it comes from 12 years old girl rather than 18 years old young man.

Sumi is in a pinch.

This vertex has been able to block all of their attack. The battle has been going for 20 minutes. At this rate the damages to the real world will.

"Washio-san" a blonde said. "Are you okay?" she ask

"Yes, I'm all right. But at this rate."

"Then there is no other option. I will stop his track. Washio-san, and Nogi-san. Please find a way to destroy this thing." Gin said.

With that gin leap to the front of the vertex.

"Stop there you big thing" she yelled. "I will not let you move forward more than this." Preparing her twin axe. Gin lunge forward attacking her enemies.

The vertex shoot some of its water bubble towards gin. Seeing the bubble gin cut down 3 of it and dodges another 2.

While gin is distracting the vertex. Sumi jump back to a higher platform where she can shoot better. She pulled her arrow. At the tip of it a circle with a flower pattern appear. One by one the petals of the flower began to glow as the arrow is filled with more energy.

Watching the danger presented by Sumi, the vertex shoot a high pressured water cannon towards gin. Trying to push Gin out of the fight. However said water jet is stopped by Sonoko who had turned her spear into a shield

Seeing as the power in her arrow has reached maximum power. Sumi launch it at the vertex's 'aye'. However, the arrow is blocked by 5 bubbles banded together to act like a barrier.

The vertex then turned the water cannon towards Sumi. Too late to act Sumi is thrown off by the water cannon.

"Washio-san" yelled Gin.

Worried by her friends condition Sonoko let her guard a little. But that was a mistake. Seeing the chance, Vertex launch several bubble towards them. The bubble explode and send both girls into the ground.

After confirming the threat has been neutralized. The vertex continue its advance toward Shinju.

Even with her wound Sumi's brain is working extremely hard.

'what should I do?. My arrow is not enough to damage him. Minowa-san is very strong but she cannot get close. And I don't know how to manage Nogi-san' she thought 'of this continue shinju-sama will-'

Her train of thought has been interrupted by a large explosion just near her.

"well. Sorry. It looks like I still cannot control my power output." Said a boy must be not older than herself. His black hair is messy because of the wind.

"hah. Hah, hah. If you want to fly people, please. PLEASE! Give me a warning first." Another man said. "this is bad for my heart. WHAT IS WRONG WITH TODAY?" this man is clearly older than her. His brown hair is dirtied with flower petal.

"How can you fly anyway?" said the older man as he dusted his clothes. Is that Taisha's uniform?

"Washio-san. You okay?" yelled a voice.

She turn around. And Sumi see her fellow Heroes is running towards her. Their body is covered in bruise.

Seeing the newcomer. Al-farisi turn his attention toward them "hmm. So You three are what they called 'Heroes' huh? You are younger than I expected."

Confused Sonoko want to ask some question but is cut off by the boy.

"I wall answer any question later. But first." He pointed his sword towards the Vertex. "I will eliminate that thing." He turned to them again. "Stay here and protect that guy" he pointed to Harunobu.

And so the boy leap into the air and go straight into the vertex.

"What? Who is he?" ask Gin to no one in particular.

The three of them watch as the boy go near the vertex.

Noticing the new enemy the vertex launch several bubble towards him. Seeing the projectile that is coming, rather than cut the bubbles up. He dodges it by sliding left and right. His movement is so fast and sharp that the heroes has a hard time following him with their eyes.

Seeing a gap in his defence. The boy jump for the attack. His jump is so hard that it create a sonic boom. The vertex, cannot dodge the boy's attack, has one of his 'arm' cut off by his sword. Not stopping his attack. Al-farisi turn around and cut both of its 'feet'. overwhelmed by his enemy's attack. The vertex shoot his bubbles in all direction. Forcing Al-farisi to step back.

The three Heroes has their mouth open. 'Fast' they thought. The exchange before them is on entire different level.

As he goes into a save position Al-farisi start examining his enemy. 'That bubble of his is troublesome' he thought. The vertex is beginning to heal its wound. 'I see. It has self-recovery system. I have to destroy the core'.

Activating his clairvoyance al-farisi scanned the vertex's body. Looking for the core. Sensing danger he dodge the attack from his back. It looks like the vertex is sneaking its bubbles behind him. Another wave of bubble comes. Al-farisi jumped to dodge it. But, it was a mistake. the vertex has been waiting for him and shoot his water canon toward him.

Al-farisi do not dodge. He don't have to. Drawing his blade. He cut through the water jet. Even under the immense pressure of the water jet. His position in the air is not change. Then he smiled.

"That is a wrong move, Doll" his smile is not happy, nor scary. His smile is insulting.

Suddenly, a small paper that is taped on the vertex back flashed. Al-farisi's body flickered out of existence and reappear behind the vertex. And with a single move.

"Tell your god. I'm back" he said to the vertex.

10 consecutive attack slice the vertex body into ten pieces.

As soon as the enemy's body is fallen. Shinju already performing the ceremony of chinka. A bright light fill up the dark sky. As flower petal is falling from the sky. A calm and peaceful aura wash over the entire area.

"Whoa. A purification ceremony? Looks like I underestimated shinju a little" said al-farisi while walking toward them casually

The three heroes look at him. With admiration?

"that's cool, that's rock. How did you do that? You were fast like swoosh and then like scring and…" gin is bombarding him with excited question.

"that is awesome. How can you move so fast? Are you a hero too? I don't know there is a hero other than us. And a boy too" there is stars in Sonoko's eyes

"Ehem" said Sumi stopping everyone and gaining everyone attention.

"I know It's seem rude after you helped us but, who are you?" asked Sumi with serious expression

"Now that you mention it. i have yet to introduce myself didn't i?"

Al-farisi widen his legs. Put his left hand behind him and his right hand is clenched on his left chest. Right in front his heart.

"Greetings the servant of the great tree" his voice turn hard and cold

"I am from the ground self-defence force's eastern force, 787th Anti-god special unit, of the new humanity creation plan. Its captain, Maou Hasan Sabah Al-farisi."

The Heroes has meet with The Demon.


	3. Ch 3 Planting the Seed

It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, a quiet and peaceful day to enjoy a cup of afternoon tea.

Sumi, Sonoko, and gin is sitting inside one of the room in taisha's headquarter. Drinking tea and eating snacks. Accompanying them is their teacher, Aki-sensei, who seat on the opposite of them. From a single glance Aki-sensei may look calm. But if you look closer. You can see a small sweat and frown is present in her beautiful face. She is troubled.

Beside her is one of Taisha's priest. His name is Miyoshi Harunobu. He told them that he is the 'former' keeper of the 'holy sword' 'Ikutachi'. And is currently acting as an 'observer' of a certain black haired boy.

Said priest is currently looking at the delicacies in front him with an empty eyes.

There is one more person in the room…

"I see so by sucking the air from the outside this machinery can cooled down the air into a certain temperature. Very interesting. If I were to use seal and alchemy. I probably will use a temperature altering transmutation circle inside the case and then using another…"

Al-farisi. A boy who single-handedly defeat the vertex that the three heroes cannot defeat. Currently he is floating near the air conditioner. Analysing how that machine is working while mumbling something she doesn't understand.

While her other two friends is chatting with each other. Sumi is busy watching the boy.

'He must be not that much older than us. How did he become that strong? And also I heard that only a pure maiden is capable of using the power of gods. He is a boy. Did his power is just a pure physical power without any aid from shinju-sama?' thought Sumi.

"Hey, hey. Al-farisi-san. Can you show that trick again?" ask Gin. Despite just having a near-death battle with the vertex. She sure is full of energy.

"Huh? Yeah sure." He glide towards gin and pull out a coin.

He placed that coin In hand and throw it into the air. As the coin fell he catch it with two hand.

"Now. In which hand is the coin?" he ask

"Right hand" said Sonoko. She looks pretty sure.

He opened his right hand. And the coin is there.

"Good. One more time"

Again he throw the coin and catch it. Sumi can see it that he catch the coin with his right hand again.

"Which one?" he said.

"Right hand again." Gin answered. The way he catch the coin is slow enough that it's easy for even a grade schooler to see which hand he use to catch the coin.

He opened his right hand, and the coin is not there.

"Aww." said Sonoko. "It's in the left hand huh"

"Well. That's wrong too." He open his left hand and show his empty palm.

Surprised the two let out a small yell.

"Then where is it?" ask gin. Eager to know.

"It's here" al-farisi open his right hand again. And like magic. The coin is there.

"heeeh. How did you do that?" both of them said at the same time.

"That is your task to find out" Al-farisi said as he put the coin back. "So, have you thought about it Aki-san." he said turning his attention toward Aki-sensei.

Aki-sensei, who has been silent the whole time, turn her head toward him. "I still don't know. Based on what the girls tells me and what the surveillance video showed. You are extremely skilled. More skilled than our heroes."

She fix the position of her glasses. "However, I don't see how is training our heroes will benefit you" she added.

Al-farisi is strong. But, it is strange that such a powerful person will offer his aid to a weaker person without any compensation. At least that is what she had learned since she become an adult.

"There is a benefit for me" he take a seat. "By training your heroes. I don't have to fight the vertex alone as I will have a powerful ally." He said as he take a sip from his tea.

"Ally?" ask Aki-sensei," you want to ally yourself to us? The servant of gods?"

Hearing this Harunobu interject "I thought your objective is to kill the gods. Why would you help us, your enemy?" Harunobu ask.

"Because humanity is in peril" he place his cup and look at both of their eyes. "Let me be frank. Your heroes are weak."

Hearing his statement the three look down in shame. They cannot deny his claim.

"From what I see in the last battle. They lack teamwork, tactic, technique, and trickery. Not to mention they-"he stopped himself. "They are still a kid. A kid their age should be playing outside. Laughing, crying, fall in love. Not fighting a supernatural forces." He take a sip from his tea. "I am one of the most powerful warrior from my time. I can help them get stronger, increasing their chance of survival, and help them when fighting those doll. That way I can ensure they can get their normal live as soon as possible." His eyes harden. "No child should fight the war caused by the foolish adults"

The room become silent. While the two adult fall into a deep thought. The three heroes is unsure on what to say.

"if I may." Sumi open her mouth. "Aki-sensei. Your teaching is very helpful and we are grateful of that. However, seeing how he fought earlier, I believe that despite his age. His experience, knowledge, and teaching will be helpful in aiding our fight against the vertex" explain Sumi.

"I agree with Washio-san." Gin stand up. "Although it's embarrassing. Even though he is as old as us. He is stronger than us three. I believe he can help us." she added. Her voice is filled with determination.

Joining her friends Sonoko added her opinion. "Yes, I think so too. If we can how about we run a few trial with him being our teacher?"

Al-farisi is still waiting for an answer. He study the taisha's priest and priestess expression carefully.

After awhile the priestess give her answer. "I need time." Aki said. "I have to discuss this with other member of taisha. I will give the answer tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is." Al-farisi answered as he Rest his back on the couch. you can see the relive on his face.

Aki turn toward the heroes. "Since there is an unforeseen circumstances. The three of you can come go home now. And also there will be no training tomorrow. Please take this time to rest your body" she instructed the heroes.

Hearing their sensei's instruction the three of them nodded and went back to their respective home. Although reluctant.

"I'll be in the bedroom if you need me" with that Al-farisi leave the two adults alone.

Evening.

Sumi is in the dining room. Watching the footage of their last fight.

'It was a narrow victory.' She thought. Then she shakes her head. 'No, it was our defeat. And his complete victory'.

She don't want to admit it but, in their last fight she is the most useless of them all. None of her attack is working on the enemy.

She replay the footage again. 'if he didn't came. We would be annihilated.'

If its not for her duty, she would be performing a seppuku right now. That is how ashamed Sumi is.

For her. The boy is a mystery. He refuse to say anything about himself except his name and his position. She doesn't know where did he came from, where did he live, or how did he become so strong.

'Is he some kind of Taisha's secret hero?' she drink her coffee.

'Ground self-defence force's eastern force, 787th Anti-god special unit, of the new humanity creation plan. Its captain, Maou Hasan Sabah Al-farisi. Huh' she recall.

Maou. A demon king. Why did his parent give his such a name?

The footage is playing the scene where he fought against the vertex. His speed, Reflexes, Sword technique. All of it is not human. She continue to watch the video over and over again. Trying to figure out even a small piece of information about him. Then she notice his expression.

It was cold. His eyes is empty of emotion. Only a cold hard rationality and ruthlessness. It's as if he is a hunter trying to figure out his enemy's movement.

Sumi continue her research.

What a day. In under 24 hours. Harunobu must have spent several lives worth of energy. Dealing with a biologically enhanced superhuman kid. Sent to a different dimension. Seeing vertex up close. And now he have to think about his proposal to train the heroes.

Under normal circumstances, his proposition has nothing to do with him. As he is not the trainer nor the supervisor of the heroes. But, his position has been changed by the arch priest from the keeper of the holy sword into the boy's observer. Tomorrow he had to report to de arch priest about everything. Including his proposition

'I'm too old for this' think the 18 years old young man.

Siting in the living room Harunobu continue writing his report on the computer.

"I'm home" said a voice.

Hearing the voice Harunobu smile. "Welcome home. Karin." He greet.

Miyoshi Karin. His precious little sister. She have brown hair that is tied into twin tail. Currently she using a jumpsuit. She just come home from training.

"How is my precious little sister doing today?" he said as he plays with her hair.

"No, don't get close to me, you creep." She resisted as she push him away.

Pushed by his sister Harunobu take a step back. "Father and mother will not come home tonight. They said they have a business at Taisha's headquarter." He then walk back to his computer. "there is some steak in the fridge if you're hungry." He added.

Karin takes some water from the fridge "no thanks I already ate."

Harunobu goes back to writing his report. His mind go back into thinking about Al-farisi.

Unknown to him. His sister is watching him working from behind,

"Hey, Aniki. What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Nothing. Why?" Harunobu ask.

"It was like. You were troubled by something. Are you okay? Is working with Taisha really that hard?" she said, there is worry in her voice.

Seeing her worry, Harunobu grinned "what is it? You worry about your onii-chan? How cute. Don't worry. Your onii-chan is okay." She said as he messing with his little hair.

"I told you stop messing with my hair." Shout Karin. She then run upstairs back to her room.

Seeing her antics Harunobu chuckle.

His sister is as old as the heroes. She is 12 years old. Still her live is not one that can be called 'normal'. Currently she is training with taisha as one of the 'hero candidate'. Hero candodate is girls that have high aptitude to become a hero. Among the candidate she is ranked 4th. Just below gin. Just a little more and she can have the honor to serve Shinju as a hero.

"An honor. Huh" he frown.

Before this day. He would have think that serving Shinju-sama as a hero is the greatest honor one could have. And if Karin do chosen as a hero, there will be the greater joy than that.

But now.

'I don't want Karin to fight against that thing'

Now he know how vertex looks like, he know what they capable of. And he also know how the three heroes is having difficulties fighting it.

"What would their parents feel if they know the true form of vertex?" he lamented

'Sending your children to fight a monster, huh. All this time what they know is that vertex will destroy the world. And being a hero that fight it is an honour one should be grateful about. But what if the word is changed? What if we said 'we will send your children as a soldier to fight monsters. Be grateful about it' I'm sure no one will want to send their child' he thought.

Harunobu perish the thought. It was not his place to critique the decision made by The Supreme god. What do a mere Human like him know?

With that Harunobu try to finish his Report.

"With that said I will be in your care" Al-farisi said. Bowing

The three heroes is at taisha's training facilities. In front of them is their Aki-sensei, Harunobu-san, and Al-farisi-san.

"So he will teach us everything about battle while Aki-sensei will teach anything outside of battle?" Gin questioned

"Yes. And Harunobu-san will be the observer and overseer of this group. He will not directly work with us"

"Like Aki-san said. I probably will not directly deal with your activity. But, I will become your connection with taisha's headquarter. If any of you need anything tell me and I will negotiate with taisha" explained Harunobu.

Al-farisi give them a smile. "is there any question, Suggestion, or Objection?" looking at three of them no one raise their hand. His smile getting wider. "Good."

Aki-sensei sigh. "With that explained please start your training. Al-farisi-san"

"Yeah sure. Three of you transform and go to the arena." Instructed the boy.

As soon as they finish transforming Al-farisi began their training.

"All right. Before we start I will teach you the basic. What is your greatest physical strength individually?" he asked.

Gin is the first to answer. "I am Strong. The strongest out of the three of us."

"I have a good hand to eye coordination." Added Sumi.

Sonoko however is still confused "I have…uh…I don't know?" Sonoko pretty sure she has something that is above anyone else as the heroes. But she doesn't seem to be able to find anything.

After some time Sonoko lower her head. Is it speed? No, Minowa-san speed is faster than her. Then is it flexibility? Her weapon has a lot of function for both attacking and defending. Yeah. That must be it.

"Balance." Muttered Sonoko under her breath

Seeing this Al-farisi pat her head. "Balance." He said. "You are correct. You have balance. Be it offence or defence. Even though you are not the master of any of it, you can perform both of that aspect with above average efficiency. You are a jack of all trade, Sonoko."

Sonoko smiled a little. For some reason his rough hand feels warm. And her cheeks too.

Al-farisi continue his instruction. "As a fighter it is basic to master your natural born talent first before training other aspect." Then He smiled. "I want to know how much you know about yourselves. Your friend, and your weapon."

He take a step back and put his fits in front of his face. "Fight me." He said. Challenging them

"What? Why should we fight you?" asked Gin.

His stance doesn't change "by the way you three fight yesterday, I noticed that the three of you lack teamwork even though you are on the same team."

Gin went silent. It's true that as a team they lack teamwork. But that can't be helped. They just became a team for the past month.

He continue. "That's why. I want the three of you to work together and fight me. Don't worry I will not hit the three of you too hard." 'Hopefully' he added in his heart.

They still hesitated. Even if Al-farisi said so they worried that they will hurt him. Also, they have never used this power on a human before. What if they can't control their power and hurt him. He could be sent to the hospital, he could be killed.

"if you worry about hurting me, don't be." He said as if reading their mind. "You cannot defeat that doll yesterday. What makes you think you can defeat me now?" he taunt them while smiling smugly.

"Let's do this." Sumi said. Her eyes is filled with determination. "In the past month we never have a teamwork training before. This is our chance." She said summoning her weapon.

But, Sonoko is still worried. "But, Washio-san. What if we accidently hurt him." She mumbled nervously.

"Don't worry." Sumi assured. "I have researched his last battle yesterday. He is stronger than us." Sumi's grip on her weapon tighten. "After all. I doubt we can even scratch him with our current power."

"You are right. He does defeat the vertex alone after all." Sonoko summoned her weapon. "let's work together. To defeat him. Our goal is to hurt him once." Declared Sonoko. Gripping her spear tighter. She throw a glance at Sumi's face. Which she answered by nodding.

"YOSHAA. It's decided. Leave the vanguard to me Washio-san, Nogi-san. Let's erase that smug grin of his." Gin summon her weapon too. "I am all fired up." She screamed with all her might. Her eyes is burning with fighting spirit. Seeing Gin, the other two smiled.

From the other al-farisi's smirk is getting bigger. "Very well then. You may begin when you ready."

As soon as he said that. Gin goes straight for an attack followed by Sonoko. Behind them Sumi is charging her arrow. Preparing for her chance to shot.

Gin swing her giant axe to Al-farisi. Aiming for his body. Seeing her attack coming from miles away. He ducked and throw a punch at Gin's stomach.

A direct hit. Gin's body is thrown back. Hitting Sonoko.

"Think before you act. Such an attack is too simple that even a senile old man can see it coming from miles." His voice is booming through the whole training facilities. "Try again." He commanded.

"Yes." Answer gin. "Nogi-san".

"yeah." Knowing what Gin want to say. Sonoko transform her spear into a shield. Covering both of them.

"Here we come Sensei." Yell Sonoko.

They charge forward once again. The shield is preventing Al-farisi from seeing them directly.

'I see.' He thought. Their tactic is sound. But still too simple.

Al-farisi too charged forward. Compared to the speed he used during the fight with the vertex. His current speed is considerably slow. But it's enough to outrun an untrained eye.

When he get close to the shield. He jumped above them. Spinning in the air. And as expected Gin is waiting for him with her axe. Seeing the chance to shoot Sumi release her arrow into the air. Cutting the air as the arrow make its way towards his head.

But still their movement is too slow. Twisting his body, Al-farisi is able to dodge the incoming arrow. He also perform a roundhouse kick to Gin's head. Bu is stopped by Sonoko's spear.

Itching to hit him. Gin unleashed her trump card.

Flame is dancing around her axe as her body is shrouded with a red energy.

Sensing danger Al-farisi try to jump back. But his retreat. Is blocked by Sumi as she fires three more arrow to him.

Without losing his composure. Al-farisi take a step to the right. Barely dodges Gin's next attack. He then snatch her axe to stop the incoming arrow. Surprised by him stealing her weapon, Gin loses balance and stumble forward. She then fall into the ground as Al-farisi slide her legs mercilessly. Gin hit the ground hard.

Seeing his guard open. Sonoko try to stab him but is stopped as he use Gin's axe to hit her on the side and throw her off.

In desperate attempt to help her friend Sumi fires barrage of arrow to Al-farisi without caring about accuracy.

Seeing the wall of arrow coming al-farisi doesn't run or block. With a strength that goes beyond a man thrice his age and size. He throws the axe with a great speed towards Sumi. The axe is spinning so fast that it looked like a helicopter blades, deflecting the arrows that come in contact with it. Seeing the axe coming dangerously fast toward her. She jumped out of harms way.

Sumi quickly regain her composure and try to fire another arrow. Unfortunately, Al-farisi is already in front of her. Sumi is trying to find a way out but her body cannot move. It is paralyzed by shock and fatigue. Then he retract his hand, ready to punch her.

Seeing she have no way to dodge or block. Sumi close her eyes. Waiting the pain to arrive.

But it never came.

Before his punch hit. Al-farisi is forced to block an attack by Gin. Gin hit him with so much force that he is flown several meters backward.

When he regain his footing Sonoko is assaulting him with quick attack. He dodges the attack to his head, chest, stomach, hand, and thigh. But Sonoko's attack is not yet finish as she continue to barrage him with as much attack as possible.

Gin look at Sumi's eyes. "Washio-san, we will hold him. Please hit him with your most powerful attack." With that Gin goes for attack one more time.

Sumi strengthened her resolve. Her eyes burning with a flame of determination. 'I will not disappoint them again.'

As if answering her determination. Her bow is bursting with energy. An arrow materialize in her hand as she retract the string. A circle with flower pattern appear in front if it. As she charged her arrow.

Tired of dodging and blocking Sonoko's attack. Al-farisi grab her spear by the handle. Put it over his shoulder and throw it along with Sonoko to the ground. Before he can act any further, an axe fly toward him.

Seeing there is no way to dodge he stopped the axe by pinning it between his left elbow and left knee. Dropping the spear.

Gin is surprised. But, she have no time to waste. Without her weapon the only thing she can use is her fists. Running forward, Gin shout out her war cry.

"YEEEAAAHHHH! A HERO IS ABOUT GUUUUTS." She screamed. At the top of her lung.

Al-farisi prepared for a boxing. To his surprise. His left arm cannot be moved.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU." Shouted Sonoko. Trapping his arm in a hug-like lock.

Normally. He can just swing Sonoko to stop Gin advance and preparing himself for an attack by Sumi. But if he do that he will have to break the limit he has put into himself. He don't want to do that.

So he brace himself for Gin's punches as he bring his other arm to guard.

Once again Gin is surrounded by a red aura. She launches a hail of punches each one is stronger than before.

"WWWWAAAAAAHHHH…" Gin doesn't aim her punch. She will hit him everywhere. As strong and as fast as possible.

Cannot block all her punches Al-farisi received several direct hits.

On the back. Sumi's arrow is getting stronger and stronger. She charge it with as much energy as she can, to the point that the arrow is almost breaking. 'No, not yet.' She thought as she push more energy to the arrow. Suddenly her weapon changed.

Her bow transform into a bright blue energy in a shape of the bow. Sumi can feel the energy emitted by the bow slowly burning her hand.

Her arrow's color has changed into bright blue energy too. The arrow's shape also changed. It now have a three-pronged arrowhead with a 2 bright blue wings coming out of the shaft.

Cannot hold the weapon longer than that Sumi yell at her friends.

"NOGI-SAN, MINOWA-SAN. DODGE." Then she release the arrow.

Hearing their friends command. The two of them jumped.

The arrow hit Al-farisi straight in the chest. He don't have time to dodge or block. It was a direct hit. The force from the impact is so great that it created a sonic boom. Destroying the floor and ceiling on where al-farisi just stand, as addition, a blue mist also formed on the site of impact.

Recovering from impact. Sumi is looking at the aftermath of their attack. She see Sonoko near the pillar with her spear. She wave her and at her. Gin is asking if everyone all right from the other side of the wall. She let out a relief sigh. Looks like everyone is all right.

Everything turn silent. The three heroes are waiting for the outcome of their last attack.

"Did we win?" Sumi voiced the question in the heroes mind. Her breath is erratic and her hand are burned slightly.

"Unfortunately, no." Al-farisi's voice is heard from inside the mist.

Sumi, and Gin stare at him with their eyes and mouth wide open.

'What kind of monster is he?' ask them in their mind.

"That was a very powerful attack. I can feel your heart and spirit in it. But, just heart and spirit is not enough. You also need Tactic, Technique, and Trickery to win against the vertex. Swinging around your weapon will do noooOOOOO…." Al-farisi is thrown into the wall. His speech is cut by Sonoko as she thrust him with her currently glowing oversized spearhead.

"What?" confusion is written on Sumi, and Gin's faces.

Sonoko smiled sheepishly. "hehehe. He said that we need trickery so I attack him when he is having his victory speech." She said as she make a 'V' sign.

Both of them sweatdroped While chuckling dryly.

Suddenly a full blown laughter is roaring inside the training facilities.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…an attack from behind, clever, brilliant, very splendid. I was bested by the oldest and simplest trick in history. What a clown." The laughter continue for another minute. His laughter is making everyone in the room feel uneasy. Does he finally losing his mind? Did Sonoko hit him too hard?

He try to compose himself. "Congratulation you three. You have exceeded my expectation. Nice teamwork." He beamed.

And with that their training today ends here.

"Ah, this makes me happy. The roasted Uji and Calpis flavour fits so well together!" Beamed Sonoko while taking a bite of her Gelato. "How about you Minowa-san?" asked Sonoko to her side.

Taking a bite from her own gelato Gin replied. "I have shoyu-mame gelato. It's perfect." She proceed to take another bite of her ice.

On the other side of table Sumi is silently appreciating her own gelato. "An exquisite flavour." She exclaimed. "The sight bitterness of matcha blends with the sweet flavour to create a superb harmony."

Meanwhile Al-farisi is eating his gelato with tremendous appetite and speed.

"This is delicious. A nectar, yes this is truly a nectar. Harunobu, bring me another serving of this extraordinary cuisine." He order Harunobu as he devour his gelato.

"No. that is your third serving. Even though I said that the Taisha will pay for our expense. There is this thing called reserve…" Harunobu is trying to stop his observation subject from eating too much of ice cream.

At the end of the table Aki-sensei is silently eating her share of gelato. She had ordered a vanilla-red velvet gelato.

"Delicious." She muttered silently. Her eyes are closed. You can see that she is currently in bliss.

After the training. Al-farisi said they should celebrate the beginning of their training together. The three heroes agreed but is objected by Aki-sensei who insisted that they should take the time to rest. After much persuasion, she agreed and tagged along with the group. Since al-farisi is coming naturally Harunobu is coming too. Not only that, Harunobu even offered to let them use taisha's money to pay for their expanses. Which leads to current situation.

"Hey Sumisuke is it that delicious? Can I have a bite? Aan." Says Sonoko. Opening her mouth asking Sumi to feed her.

Sumi averted her eyes. "Umm. This is my first time so." Slowly, and with shaking hand, Sumi feed Sonoko with her ice cream.

Sonoko's eyes bright up. "Mmmmm. Delicious. Thank you Sumisuke." Smiled Sonoko.

Sumi let out a small smile. "Also what is it with this 'Sumisuke' thing." Questioned Sumi.

"Ah I'm sorry before I know it I already give you a nickname." Said Sonoko. Scratching her head a little.

"You weren't aware yourself." Sighed gin.

Hearing her friend's explanation Sumi make a troubled face.

"I-I'm happy about that…but…I don't think I like that very much." Said Sumi. Trying not to hurt Sonoko's feeling.

"Then how about 'Washina' doesn't it have an idol ring to it?" suggest Sonoko.

"Definitely not." Countered Sumi with a deadpanned look.

"eehhh. What do you think sensei?" Sonoko asked her sensei.

Suddenly being addressed. Aki a little surprised. "let's see. Isn't that nice?" she said.

"not you too sensei." Whined Sumi a little.

"How about 'Washi'?" Al-farisi added his opinion. "Since your family's name is Washio 'Washi' is not sound bad right?"

"Ohhh. That's nice. Is it okay washi?"

Sumi close her eyes to think. In her opinion it doesn't sound bad but…she opened her eyes a little. In front of her, Sonoko is looking at her with excitement like a kid waiting for Santa to come.

Sumi sighed. "Yeah its fine I guess."

Hearing that Sonoko beamed. "Then I will be in your car, Washi."

"All right! Sumi, for me just call me 'Gin'. 'Minowa-san' sounds too formal right?" said Gin. Looking at Sonoko

"That's right." Confirmed Sonoko.

Not wanting to be left behind Al-farisi join in too.

"How about me? I want to have a nickname too." He requested.

Hearing this Sonoko's eyes sparkling. "I know how about 'akkun' isn't that nice?" suggest Sonoko looking at her friends.

"That's good, what do you think Sumi?" Gin asked.

Hearing the question fired at her Sumi smiled wryly. "Well. It up to Al-farisi san isn't it?"

Al-farisi grinned. "Oooo. I like that. From now on call me 'Akkun'. I will be in your care Sumo, Sonoko, Gin."

"Yes, please take care of us Akkun" answer Sonoko.

"I'll be in your care. Al-farisi." Said Gin.

"I'll be in your guidance too. Al-farisi." Said Sumi bowing her head a little toward him.

At this moment one of the strongest heroes team has been formed. The heavenly gods will be up for a surprise the next time they attack.

At midnight near the mountains of western Tokushima prefecture. A blue crow materialize itself on top of a waterfall.

It gazes upon Shikoku with its black eyes. Its blue feather is strangely glistering under the moonlight. On a closer look you can see there is a flower-like pattern just behind it's neck.

It takes off to the night sky. Searching for a sword it once used. And the boy who now wields it.

It needs his help.


	4. Ch 4 Training Camp

Morning breeze greeted Al-farisi on top of the rooftop of Taisha's headquarter. The sun has started to peek out from artificial horizon made by Shinju. He can see a flock of birds came out from their nest to start foraging for some food. A couple student starting their morning jogging. And an old couple sitting on a bench by the park, enjoying the fresh air and the gentle breeze.

All of them unaware about the horror behind the wall.

Just the night before. Right after their meeting with the heroes. Al-farisi went back to headquarter alongside Harunobu. He spend an hour answering Harunobu's questions. Mainly about his origin, culture, personal view about political, cultural, and religious matter. Etc.

After that Harunobu went back to his own home leaving him alone. He had used this chance to scout the nearby area. Trying to place as much 'reverse summoning seal' as possible.

He also went to the great wall that surround Shikoku. According to Harunobu, the general public believe that the wall exist to protect them from virus that wiped out the entire world. But the truth is the wall exist to protect them from the heavenly god. A group of gods that tries to destroy the humanity.

Intrigue by the situation outside the wall. Al-farisi step out of the border.

As soon as he step his feet into the outside world, the illusion that Shinju has put start to fade and the reality begin to show its true self.

A world of raging fire as far as eyes can see.

The beautiful scenery of Seto inland sea perished. It was replaced by a scenery from hell. Literally. An ocean of fire, eruption everywhere, arc and arc of fire sprouting at several area.

As a Demon that serve during the age of chaos. He had went to hell, by that time it is called Narakarh, for exterminating one of the Major gods that control fires. The scenery in front of him is exactly like that.

He looked up. On top of his is a beam of light. Stretches until stratosphere. On top of it is a giant crown of a tree. He can see that some of its golden leaves is falling off.

As he stare at the giant tree on top of him. A group of white tube attacked him. Without moving his feet he sliced his attacker. Killing them instantly.

Sensing a large group of enemy is advancing towards him, he step back into the barrier.

And just like that the lies that Shinju has put up quickly cover his reality once more.

As he went back to headquarter. A strange bird is waiting for him. It was a crow, with blue feather instead of black. It also have a flower pattern in its chest. The crow is perching on the tree. Looking at him with an expecting eyes.

It cawed. Flying circling him before went straight into the rooftop. It looks like it want him to follow it.

Obliging, Al-farisi activated his Telekinetic. Flying to the rooftop. Where the crow is waiting for him.

He takes a seat. Then the crow open its mouth. "I need your help." It said. Who knows that a crow actually have a very feminine voice.

Two weeks has passed since the heroes started their training with Al-farisi. Sumi could say that compared to a month they spend training with Aki-sensei. This two weeks is far more difficult. But the result is worth it.

Right now. Sumi is holding to Gin and Sonoko. They've been using Sonoko's spear as an anchor so they will not be blown away by the hurricane that is generated by the vertex in front of them.

Sonoko is screaming under the blasting wind. "That spinning thing. It looks like its weak against a top attack but." Sonoko's speech is cut as she tries to tighten her grip on her spear.

"But, how can we attack it? I cannot move." Yell Gin.

The vertex that they're fighting against is Libra-type. It is shaped like a giant scale with iron ball one end and three smaller iron ball on the other.

The vertex has been spinning wildly, creating a hurricane that trapped the heroes in their current situation.

An idea crossed Sumi's mind. She let go of her hand. Letting the wind to fly her body upward. In the air she draws her bow and begin charging.

As Sumi's is charging her arrow. The vertex uses its Iron ball to attack the other two heroes.

"Watch out." Seeing danger coming, Sonoko turn her spear into umbrella. Trying to block the coming attack.

The ball hit her with tremendous force. Slightly pushing the two back. Sonoko is trying to hold her spear in the direction of coming attack while gin is supporting her back. Holding them as to not be blown away.

Vertex's attack continue smashing them 3 more times. On the third attack, Sonoko's hand is scratched because she hold her spear too tight.

While her friends is busy defending. Sumi's bow is ready to be fired. She release the string. The arrow launch forward toward enemy's head.

Unfortunately, the vortex it's created is killing the arrows momentum rendering it harmless.

"No way," without any resistance Sumi is blown away from the fight.

Seeing her friends attack failed. Gin jumped towards the enemy. The stream of air push her body upward above the vertex.

She summoned her weapon and, as the gravity pull her down, activate her trump card.

A red aura surround her body. She carefully adjust her body so she will fall right on top of the vertex. When the enemy is within her striking range, she hit it with as much force as she can.

"WWWWAAAAAAHHHHHH." Shouted Gin. She swing her giant axe to the enemy's head. Each strike destroying the vertex's body. Until there is nothing left to hit.

After the enemy has been taken down. An orb of light start to light up at the sky on top of them. Flower petals began scattering as the calming atmosphere began to overtake the tense air around them.

The three let out a sigh of relieve. And then cry out their cheer of happiness.

They just defeat their first vertex.

Quite far from the battlefield. Al-farisi is watching his student's first fight. He is observing them while standing by in case they need his help. He also there to see the result of their training, evaluating their Tactic, Technique, Trick, Execution, and Teamwork.

He shake his head in disappointment.

"50 points." He said.

"Brute force will only get you so far." Scold Aki-sensei.

"Y-Yes." Answered the heroes. Dejected.

After the fight. Aki, Harunobu, Al-farisi and the heroes gathered in an unused classroom in Shinju-kan. After having their wound patched up. they spend some time evaluating their fight.

Aki-sensei replay the video of their recent fight, then she sigh. "No matter how many lives you girls have it would not be enough if you keep fighting like this." She looks at them again.

"Al-farisi-san has taught you the basic of how to fight right? Where is your tactic? Your teamwork?" she queried. Even with her strict voice and face. You can still see the worry in her eyes.

The girls stays silent.

"Still, you did a good job completing your duty and keeping the damages to minimum." She lets out a smile. "Good job you three."

"Ah, that is thanks to Gin and Sonocchi." Sumi said while looking at both of them.

The mentioned two only let out a small smile without answering.

"What do you think? Al-farisi-san." Ask Aki to the boy.

The three girls tensed up. After the past two weeks. The girls realized that when it comes to fighting, even as a trainer. Al-farisi is a demon.

He will tell them a technique with a very detailed and easy to understand instruction, he will also explain to them Tactic and strategy they can use during the fight, not only that he also helped them to create a combination attack. You can see his experience in fighting the divine by seeing how he trained them.

But, he is very strict. He can detect even a smallest mistake in their technique. Seeing a hole in their attack. And every time, he will mercilessly use said mistake to attack them on a spar. In other word he is an 'oni-coach' a good one that is.

Al-farisi let out a small 'hmm.'

"Well basically you have passed with a small margin. You have finished your duty, keeping the fight short, while come back alive with a minimum amount of damages both to yourself and to the world." He smiled to them "good job you three. You did your best." He said.

The girls doesn't smile. They know there is more.

"However." He begin.

'Here he comes.' Thought the three girls strengthening their resolve.

"As Aki just said. A brute force will only get you so far. Without Tactic and teamwork, it's only a matter of time before the enemy overpower you. This time your enemy is only one so you have an advantage of quantity on your side…" his rant goes on and on.

The three girls have their memos out. This is what they call 'machine gun advice.' Every each spar, Al-farisi will always give them critique, advice, and compliment about their fighting style. The girls has learned that in order to 'catch' all of his wisdom, which is highly informative and useful. They should use a notes and compare them every time they finish training.

"…with all of that said I give your current fight 50 points. Please work harder." He said. Finally ending his rant

The girls stand up and bow. "Yes, thank you very much, sensei." They said in unison.

"I told you stop that. It feels weird having people about the same age as yourself bowing and speaking in such a formal tone." He frown.

"That's because you are sensei." Countered Gin. "Right?"

"Yeah right" answer the other two.

"Whatever." He looks toward Harunobu. "So, how is it?" he asked him.

Harunobu smiled. "Yeah it's okay." He then turn his attention toward the heroes.

"Everyone please listen." He said gaining everyone attention. "We just received oracle from taisha that we should have some time before the next attack." he straightened his back. "That's why we will be holding a training camp in order to improve your teamwork."

"A training camp?" asked the girls.

Al-farisi is sitting on the roof of Taisha headquarter. In his hand is a cup of tea warmed up by alchemy. His gaze is fixed into the sky. Watching as the stars twinkling in the distance. He knows that this skies too is an illusion created by Shinju. But he must admit. Even an illusion the sky is as beautiful as ever.

He take a sip of his tea. It's been half a month or so since he wake up from his slumber. He is still trying to adapt to a modern lifestyle. Like using a TV, or Phone, or a BUS. It's amazing seeing how technologies has grown since his time.

And to think that all of this progress will soon be destroyed.

He take a look at the crow that is perching beside him.

The blue crow is just standing there. Watching the city with a melancholic eyes.

This crow is the current manifestation of the great hero, Nogi Wakaba's soul.

"How long do I have?" he asked the bird.

"Two years, maybe three." The bird said. "How about the girls?" It said cocking its head.

"Far from ready. I doubt they can handle the next two or three attack." He then rest his back on the roof. "On the next training camp I might need to become harsher to them." he said.

Silent befall upon them.

"Well that is to be expected. It's a miracle that Shinju can survive 300 years protecting the humans." His eyes become gloomy. "What happened after Shinju's dead?" he asked.

"The fire will swallow Shikoku in less than a day. There will be no survivor." Wakaba said. Its eyes looking at the couple of kids walking down the streets with their parents while holding hand.

"Why did you tell me this? Why not tell Taisha?"

Without hesitation Wakaba answered. "Because I believe, that you are the only one that can change the situation." Wakaba flies on top of the branch near him.

"Taisha and Heroes. Both of them work according to the god's guidance. They are bound to the gods. Their power is god's power. If Shinju-sama itself cannot defeat the heavenly god neither can they."

Wakaba opened its wings. "But, if it's you. Someone that has break the chain of fate. Freeing yourself from god's bound. I'm sure you can do something to prevent Shinju's withering."

Al-farisi turn at the bird. "Not me. Not alone at least." He summoned his sword.

"I will need help. Not from hero but from another Demon." He said while caressing the sword. The way he caressing it is like a mother caressing her child head. Full of compassion.

Wakaba shake her head. "There no other demon that survive the age of chaos. You are the only one." She argue. The truth is. Even his survival is a shock for the other gods.

The first person to find al-farisi's stone pillar is wakaba's friend. Doi Tamako. She notified Wakaba and friends about a strange stone she found when she is playing near mountain.

Upon entering the cave Wakaba's best friend Hinata received an oracle from Shinju-sama. Telling her to seal said cave and hide it from general population.

And so Taisha takes over and seal the cave. Place it under full 24/7 surveillance. Prohibiting no one but the highest ranked priest and involved personnel to enter the location.

"I remember at that time, Hinata was telling us that inside the pillar is a demon. And that Shinju-sama said to never break it at all cost." Recall Wakaba.

"Anyway I will need help if I were to help Shinju. a help from a Demon." He said as he standing up and stretch his back.

Wakaba is confused. "And how will you find them? I told you, you are the last demon."

"I will not find them. I will create them." he said. Grinning.

The thought of creating a new demon in this age of gods excites him. "And I know someone who will become a great demon."

An explosion shakes now currently empty beach of northern Shikoku. The beach is trashed with boulders made of hardened sand. In the beach, you can see four figures not older 12 years old.

Three of them is panting on one side of the beach. While the last one is standing on top of a small pile of sand with his arms crossed. A look of dissatisfaction is written on his face.

"C'mon ladies. Faster. If this continue you will not even able to cross half the beach." He shouted to them. The boy is currently using a black parker with a matching trouser.

Using his telekinetic Al-farisi lift three more clump of sand. He then claps his hand on front of his chest. And, like magic, spark of electricity appears on the clumps. The sand began to change as it was pressed by unseen force. Turning it into a rock.

"Are you ready?" he asked them.

They can only nod. They are too tired.

Seeing the nod. Al-farisi clench his hand. The rocks break into several smaller pieces. And with a mental command the rocks flies at them.

Seeing the rocks coming, Sonoko bring up her shield. Shielding her and Gin as they tries to break through hail of stone.

Sumi is shooting the rocks that come from an angle that Sonoko's shield cannot block.

Today's training is simple. They must destroy the car that is located behind Al-farisi while being attacked by him. This training was meant to improving their teamwork.

Gin's job is to destroy the car. Sonoko's job is to protect Gin from Al-farisi's attack with her shield. And then Sumi's job is to shot down attacks that Sonoko's cannot block. Every time Gin is hit by Al-farisi's attack they must return from square one.

It should be simple. Protect Gin, advance, destroy the car, and done. But it was harder then they thought.

In every attack, Al-farisi will always able to find a slight gap in their defense. Either Sonoko is to unaware of the incoming attack, or Sumi is too late to shot down a projectile. Or Gin is unable to dodge or block the attack that gone past them.

They have been doing this for two days. And there is not much progress.

"All right, let's take a break." Al-farisi said, turning off his powers.

Hearing that the girls drop to their knees, even in their hero's form their bodies is covered in sands and sweat. Aki-sensei come and give them sports drinks. Which they happily accept.

"Are you okay, Minowa-san? Are there any injuries?" asked Aki-sensei. Checking Gin's body.

Gin give her a tired smile. "I'm okay Sensei. In this hero form my body is 10 times more durable than humans you know?" she said assuring her sensei.

"How about you two. Are you okay?" she said to other girls.

"We're okay sensei. Unlike Mino-san fortunately we do not receive any attack." Answered Sonoko while wiping her sweat using towel.

"But still this training camp is really hard. As always, Al-farisi-san doesn't hold back huh." Commented Sumi. She proceed to throw her empty bottle to the trash can 3 meters away from her. It was a goal.

"Well, you are the heroes that protect this world right? If I was to go easy on you, you will not have a chance fighting the next vertex attack. As times goes. You three is not the only one that is going to get stronger. Your enemy too will get stronger." He said joining the conversation. "Did I go too hard?"

"Well…not really. Maybe it was just us that is not yet used to these new attack pattern." As much as Sumi remembered. Al-farisi never used his telekinesis in their spar. It was either his fist or using a wooden sword.

Hearing that Al-farisi smirk a little. "Then, you will be surprised with how much tricks I have in my disposal." He said bringing out a small piece of paper.

"Aki-san, what is their next schedule." He asks the priestess.

"After lunch. There is some study session, and then meditation. After that another physical training." She said while looking through her books.

"I see. That means my work here is done. I'll see you later girls." He said.

"Wait, Al-farisi-san." Called Gin. Stopping him in his tracks. "Today you will not eat with us too?" she asked. Somehow her eyes seems a little bit down.

Al-farisi only give them a sad smile. "I'm sorry, I have work to do. I too have 'Duty' to perform." He said sadly. "Maybe tomorrow." With that he vanished. Disappear not leaving a trace.

"Why did Al-farisi-san stop eating with us in the past weeks? Usually we always eat together after practice." Asked Sumi to Aki-sensei.

"Just like he said. He too have 'Duty' to perform." She answered without further explanation.

"Even though he is not Tasiha's member?"

"Even though he is not Tasiha's member" Aki-sensei asserted. "Come on, let's take a lunch. I heard today's menu is Udon." Said Aki-sensei. Guiding the heroes to mess hall.

That evening, the three heroes is relaxing at the hot spring.

"a balanced meal, an intensive training, then a good night's sleep. Isn't this more like a training camp for sports club rather than heroes?" said gin as she soaking at the bath.

"Can there be an event where it goes BAM and we get special move, Sumi?"

"We're practicing teamwork right now, so probably nothing like that." She reply. "Also. Don't you already have one special move gin?"

"Well that one is only strengthening my physical abilities. I want something that goes BOOM and BANG. You know. More explosive." Said gin as she add a gesture of explosion.

"Speaking of physical abilities, I think I've gained a little more muscle." Claimed Sonoko while pinching her upper arms muscle.

"being strong is good, but for us girls, this training have a lot of tpugh menus." Gin said.

"Mino-san don't the wound from getting caught up in that tornado hurts?" asked Sonoko.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Gin then Stand up showing her body that is full of bruises. Most of them however is already on the road of healing. "How about you Sonoko?"

"if I wew to choose, I guess this hurts the most." Said Sonoko showing the scar on the palm of her hand.

"Yeah, that happen when you grab the spear too tightly." Gin turns her attention to Sumi. "Lady Sumi from Washio family, please show us your body." Gin said while eyeing her friend's body.

"W-Why?" replied sumi getting conscious about her body.

A mischievous glint crossed Gin's eyes. "I want to see the biggest breast in our class." She stated. "it's like a giant fruit. Ma'am please let me have that peaches." Gin lunged towards Sumi's breast. But is able to be blocked by her.

"Wait- Stop-"Sumi is giving her best to stop Gin Touching her body. "I'm only telling the truth. Also, aren't you living a life of luxury, being embarrassed because they're so big! "

"I hope I can bring Sancho here too." Said Sonoko ignoring her two friends.

While the two of them is having a little 'fight' they were stopped by the sound of door opening.

Standing there completely naked is Aki-sensei. "Minowa-san, Washio-san. Stop making a ruckus in the bath." She warned. She then proceed to enter the bath.

Stunned by their Sensei naked form. Gin and Sumi stopped fighting. Instead they're turning their attention to their Sensei's body.

"Wow, adult's body is really something else." Said Gin. Not letting her gaze off her Sensei.

Aki-sensei's body is surprisingly proportional. With a right 'bump' at the right places. Not to mention her white and soft skin. She also don't wear her glasses which is a rare thing to see, but this only added to her beauty.

After having a bath the heroes alongside Aki-sensei goes straight to bed. As tomorrow they have another intensive training waiting for them.

In the underground temple. Where Al-farisi's pillar is located. Harunobu is sitting alongside said boy and a blue feathered crow. He had said that there is something he want to talk about and asked him to meet him here.

"Let's get to the point." The boy started. "Shinju is going to die."


End file.
